


the end

by liionne



Category: The Wanted (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His world was crashing down around him, and he wasn't sure what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the end

Tears were what came first. Ters coupled with a warped sense of hatred, hatred that was actually somewhere between loving and loathing. He was happy but he was hurt, so hurt, so hurt that he felt it in his very soul.

"He got a girlfriend?" He asked again, just for confirmation. As if the rumors and the photographs and one his best friends confirming it wasn't enough.

Tom nodded solemnly. "Sorry mate." he mumbled a few moments afterwards. He had seen Jay cry many times, but  usually he was drunk and/or watching a movie, and the tear were either silly or fake. He had never seen him pour his heart out before, cry so much that his eyes turned red and his breathing became jagged and eratic. He wanted to get out of there, so much, but he could see that Jay needed him. Still, he felt uncomfortable.

Jay was too far gone to notice. He clasped his hands together, the skin over his knuckles stretching so tight that it turned white, looked as if it may snap or break at any time. He bowed his head slightly, sky-blue eyes trained on the grain of the wooden table. His curls flopped into his eyes, but he didn't care. He felt sick. He swallowed hard before letting out another choked sob that shook his entire body.

So maybe what he and Nathan had had was never going to be anything much. They were just lonely, just too close, just... experimenting, and this was what it had led too. Cuddles on the sofa at one o'clock in the morning, legs tangled together in a bed that was meant only for one gangly body and hands through hair or along jawlines or slipped under shirts  whenever it seemed appropriate had become the norm for Jay those past few months. He was used to the feel of another body in bed, the sound of another person's breathing to break the silence, the feeling of the presence of someone else that was so unbelievably comforting that he wondered how he had functioned without it. But now that had ceased, or it was about to. His world was crashing down around him, and he wasn't sure what to do.

Half remembering that Tom was there throughout his sorrow, he choked out, "Is she pretty?"

Tom, feeling more than a little uncomfortable, looked at the picture again on his phone. The picture of one of his best friends, the baby, who had been so happy with Bird that when he saw the picture he had almost done a double take. He  himself had been angry. He thought Jay might have been too; he wished he had of been angry, compared to this.

The girl that was tucked under Nathan's arm was petite, slender looking and pale with dark, poker straight hair and a lively looking smile. "She's alright. Average" Tom shrugged.

Jay raised an eyebrow, and held a shaky hand out for the phone. He looked the photo over once, and groaned. "You're right"  he moaned, as if affirming his belief.

He tilted his head back, lying back now on the sofa with his hands covering his face to hide his anguish. Had he not been good enough that he had had to go out and find a girl? And not just a girl, but an average girl? Not an astonishingly  beautiful model? It was a harsh thought, he knew, but this was a harsh deed that had been done to him. He tried to think of something, anything that might have shown that, actually, Nathan wasn't so happy in their relationship. But when he thought over the stolen kisses and the feel of skin against skin, because that was all he could think about, he could see no reason as to why Nathan would ever want to leave.

"Look, mate, I know you're upset, but I-"

"It's okay." Jay sniffed. He was getting over the worst of the crying now. He was growing numb, which was worse. He  looked at Tom, who had stood, shouldering his bag and putting his phone in his pocket. He tried to give him a watery grin, but it looked more like a grimace to Tom. "Thanks. I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Tom nodded dubiously. "Later." He was halfway to the door before he turned slightly. "If you need anything, mate-"

"I know you're number." Jay nodded. He had heard the sentence a thousand times before from Tom's lips. He wasn't overly good at comforting people, because when people, especially men, started to cry he got fidgeting, but he would always, _always_ be there if they asked. Knowing that Jay would call if things got worse, he left the flat, shutting the door behind   
him.

Jay counted in his head from the click of the closing door. Ten seconds and Tom would be down the hallway. Twenty and he'd be on the next floor down. Thirty and he'd be on the ground floor. Forty and he'd be in his car. Sixty and he'd be gone.

And after sixty seconds of counting, he broke into sobs once more.


End file.
